Recently, there has been proposed a technique (Inbound Routing) of transmitting, on the basis of sender's information such as a facsimile number or an e-mail address of a sender, image data of a facsimile received by a fax machine to a pre-registered destination.
Patent Literature 1 discloses, as an example of the technique, a system in which a terminal device communicable with a multifunction peripheral remotely changes a destination pre-registered in the multifunction peripheral.